


Quietus

by xschux



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Maybe angst, Maybe fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xschux/pseuds/xschux
Summary: Angel Mina assigned to guard human Nayeon, who apparently doesn't believe in God, more so in angels."You only wanted to protect me, but I killed you instead."
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Quietus

What a nice way to wake up to someone looking at you lovingly, right? But the thing is, you live alone, so why the fuck is someone in your room so early in the morning?! 

“Who the fuck are you?!,” Nayeon shouts as she clutches her hand tightly to the duvet as if it’s going to protect her from any harm.

“Wait, you can see me?” a soft voice said, coming from the girl in question, looking so innocent like an angel would if we could actually see them. But we can’t right? Or can we?

“Well, for starters, I have my eyes and I’m not blind so yes, I can see you. Now answer me. What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Room?”

“To protect you?,” the angel-looking girl answered back.

“Protect me from what? I may not be the nicest person on earth but pretty sure I don’t have anyone after me”

“God, are you trying to test me right now? How do I even get out of this?,” the girl mutters under her breath to which Nayeon kinda still hears.

“And why are you calling for that man? He doesn’t exist, just so you know,” Nayeon says which causes the other girl to gasp.

“You do not have the right to talk about the Father like that! He created all of us, and I know you do not believe in Him but at least show Him some respect,” the girl’s voice raised a little that shocked Nayeon, making her look at the former and just noticing the moles adorning the girl’s face. This girl sure looks ethereal.

But no Nayeon. You are not about to go soft on this trespasser just because she’s pretty. Get a grip will you?!

“I don’t care what you think and you can’t possibly change my mind. Now just get out of my apartment and never show your face again. Ever. Or I’m calling the police,” Nayeon says firmly then proceeds to stand up to prepare for another hell of day.

“I don’t know if I’m allowed to do this but I’m sorry Michael” the girl mumbles to herself before saying “But I’m your guardian angel”

“Pfft. My what again? Miss, isn’t it too early for April fools? Or maybe you are on drugs? Fuck I can’t be dealing with some addicts right now. Gosh why am even I facing shits this early already?”

“But it’s true. Look, I don’t know why you can suddenly see me when I’ve actually been around for months now but I am not about to let you chase me away,” the angel(?) said when Nayeon was about to turn her back again.

“You were what?! Do you know that I can file a case against you right now?” Nayeon deadpans not believing what she’s hearing right now. I mean, who will, right?

“You can but angels really can’t be locked up in jail anyway. Also, I’ve been assigned to you for months now and have been tailing you around so I’m sure you also do not believe in the justice system. Ah, you really have a lot of things you don’t believe in,” the girl says while holding her chin, seemingly thinking of something.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT? WHO ARE YOU, REALLY?” Nayeon shouts as she looks around for something to defend herself in case this stalker decides to harm her.

The angel shrugs and says “Told you I’m your guardian angel. If you can see me anyway, then you can also see my wings for sure.”

“What wings are you talking about? You look completely like a human to me. So again, tell me who you are you creep!”

The angel panics to what she just heard. No wings? That can’t be possible! Wings are precious to angels, she can’t just lose hers! She tried flipping hers and truth be told, she really could not feel it. She tried reaching for it but there was none at her back, not even a single feather! The girl looks like she’s about to cry and Nayeon felt her heart tug at the sight. She didn’t know why she’s doing what she’s about to do but it was too late to realize that she has already engulfed the other girl in a hug. The angel sobs in her shoulders and she didn’t know what to do other that rub the girl's back. 

Once the angel calms down, she fixes her posture and bows to Nayeon, shocking the latter.

“I’m sorry for that and I’m sorry I have to go. I need answers for this. I’ll be back soon. Please take care.”

And before Nayeon can even answer, the angel disappeared right in front of her. If Nayeon was not weirded with the earlier events, then she surely is now. There is possibly no human who can disappear just like that. Is the girl actually telling the truth? But God doesn’t exist right? Neither should angels. It just doesn’t make sense.

Nayeon remains standing for a few minutes just staring at the space where the angel was standing a while ago. She snaps back into reality after some time and proceeds to finally prepare for the day. She has classes for goodness sake. She can’t miss another class if she wants to actually graduate and be out of this hellhole. So she continues her day chanting to herself that what transpired earlier was only a fragment of her imagination. Nothing really happened that morning. Maybe she was just hallucinating. I mean, she didn’t have dinner last night so maybe she was just feeling really hungry resulting to her imagining things. Her reasoning doesn’t make sense but thinking that you actually met an angel doesn’t make more sense, right?

She continues her day normally. No angel suddenly appearing or disappearing in front of her so yes, maybe nothing really happened earlier.

Yes, Nayeon. You are completely normal. Now let’s go grab some dinner before going home. You can’t have the same weird hallucinations the next morning.

So off she go to some convenience store and buy something that she could afford that could possibly fill her stomach then walking back to her small apartment expecting silence to greet her. But wait, the moment she opened her apartment’s door, she sees the girl from this morning sitting on her bed and waving at her. What is this girl doing in her apartment again?! Wasn’t that just some hallucinations?! But she’s sure she’s still not hungry enough to be experiencing it once again right now. So why?!

**Author's Note:**

> Promise there's no MCD bec I can't take that too ㅠㅠ
> 
> -btw, slow updates since I'm also making an au


End file.
